Unexpected Visitors
by waterlooroadfan2012
Summary: It all started out as a normal day but that's all going to change for one man who goes by the name of Tom Kent
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new story I was going to do it as one huge one shot but I have decided to make the chapters a lot smaller but they do get bigger as we go through any ways enjoy and please read and review.**

The day started as normal as any other day. The sun was in the sky, the birds were singing, the smell of fresh cut grass filled the air and most of all the sound of kids laughing and playing happily in the park. But all that was about to change for a certain man who goes by the name of Tom Kent.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you think of that new Doctor?" Lynda asked staring at the rather hansom 6' 4' man.  
"He looks like a womaniser" Sam said  
"You got to admit tho he is blinking hot" Louise said  
"Na" Sam replied  
"YOU WHAT" Lynda practically shouted in a whisper voice  
"Search his name on the internet" Louise said  
"Oooo" Zoe said  
"What" the rest of the girls said in sync.  
"It says here that in his last job two Doctors did something wrong and didn't tell the boss so He dubbed them in and let's just say he puts up a good fight"  
"Right come on back to work Sam said.

**Thanks for reading, please review and if you can follow my fanfic twitter were I post things saying if theres a new chapter, When I met Dixie, Jeff and Ian. The address if Megan_FanFic_ . so yeah thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is set in Toms PVO and I know that some of the people weren't in it when Tom first started but hey ho.**

So far the start of this job has been a breeze. I cannot help but feel eyes on me all the time. I have made a couple of new friends ones a laugh his name is Adrian but everyone calls him Fletch. He's a bit of a practical joker so I can tell I'm going to get on great with him. Another one his called Lenny he's also a laugh and has told me which women in the ED I have a chance with. People on the list were:  
Zoe (hell no), Lynda (she seems a bit to talkative), Louise (been here five minutes and seen how bossy she is) and Sam (She seems nice and she's very good looking but I have been told she would bite my head off in one bite). I think there was others but I have lost the piece of paper so I will probably never know. But anyway I'm not really ready to start a new relationship as I'm going through a rather ruff divorce after being married for 5 years (Since I was 20 till now (I'm 26)) I know that's not 5 years but the divorce was made last year but there's been complications with it. But hopefully it will be over soon.

**Thanks for reading please review. And I have forgot to say i'm dyslexic so sorry if parts don't make sense!**


	4. Chapter 4

"This is Margret Winsor, 99 fell over suspected head injury, bp slightly over the usual for her age"  
"Oi what you trying to say" Margret replied  
"Nothing dahl. Pulse also slightly raised. Unconsus for about 5 to 10 minutes. And refused pain relief. Right can you pop yourself onto her Mrs Winsor" Jeff said  
"I'm Dr Kent a Doctor here in the ED but you can call me Tom. We're going to make you feel better" Tom said then carried on  
"Right can we order a set of neck and head x rays and also a cat scan and MRI. Oh and can you trace her notes up" Tom asked Fletch  
"Sure can" Fletch replied  
"Thanks. Mrs Winsor is there anyone you want us to contact for you?" Tom asked  
"No thanks sweetie I'm not in contact with any of them"  
Tom nodded and then said,  
"Are you sure you don't want any pain relief?"  
"Could I have 5mgs of ibuprofen please"  
"You seem to know a lot about medical turns"  
"Well I should do I treated the wounded in the 2nd world war"  
"Wow I bet a lots change since then. And Fletch can you get 5mgs on Ibuprofen please for this young lady"  
"Yes a lots changed as there is no world war"  
Tom slightly chuckled at this.  
"Someone need transporting Doc?" Came a strong welsh accent  
"Yes please Big Mac" Tom said then carried on,  
"Right Mrs Winsor Mac is going to take you for all your scans. Don't worry you won't be on your own people will be there all the time. And then when you come back I will be here" Tom said seeing the fear in the Lady's eyes. Then she got taken to the scanners.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. Please Review,**

**Megan xx**


	5. Chapter 5

I was in the staff room half way changing into new scrubs as a kid just vomited all over me. I had just got my scrub top off when the door swung open. Revealing a women doctor I think Lenny said her name was Sam,  
"Oh I'm so sorry. I should have knocked" she said  
"Don't worry I just got to get a new top on. Oh and just in case you don't know I'm Tom" I said sticking my hand and she shook it,  
"I'm Sam nice to meet you Tom"  
"Nice to meet you to! So how long have you worked here?"  
"Only a couple of months, But it feels like a couple of years".  
Just then the door swung open and Big Mac was there,  
"Doc Mrs Winsor's back from CT" Mac said  
"Thanks Mac I shell go now. See ya Sam" I said and left the room and went to cubicles.  
"Hi Margret how you feeling"  
"Tired how are you Thomas"  
"I'm quite all right thank you. Your results have come back and there all clears so I will get a nurse to come and stitch it up for you and I will get you some pain killers"  
"Can't you stitch it?"  
"Ok let me just get a nurse to get you some pain killers and you will have to take them twice a day for a week. And have you got anyone to look after you"  
"Well I got my carers"  
"Ok right let me go and get the kit"

**Hey guy's so this was the next chapter and was in Toms PVO just encase you didn't guess that :) Thanks to CasualtyAndHarryPotterLover for being the only person to review but thanks to:**

**Emkenchildofthevoice**

**CasualtyAndHarryPotterLover**

**For faverouting and thanks to:**

**CasualtyAndHarryPotterLover**

**Nick Zoe 4ever**

**for following this story!**

**In the next chapter the secret will be reviled. What do you think it will be please say in a review and if anyone gets it right you will get a special shout out :). Thanks for reading,**

**Megan xx**

**P.S. The next chapter may be tonight but I don't know if its not tonight if it will be tomorrow as its my Sisters birthday :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**So here it is the big chapter idk if im going to do anymore maybe one or two chapters because I have looked at the amount of views and its really low so yeah ;) injoy,**

"Right let get this stitched" I said and began stitching.  
"Right all done. Here's your prescription just pop up to the pharmacy and they will give you it. I'm just going to get your discharge form and make a follow up appointment for 6- 10 days so they can remove the stiches" I said and walk off,

"DADDY" Two kids shouted and came running over to Tom  
"Hey guys what are you doing here"  
"You have been begging to see them so you can keep them I have had it up to 'ere with them kids always moaning for their dad so 'ere keep them" A woman said chucking two suitcases at Tom  
"Charlotte wait"  
"Fuck off Tom" Charlotte shouted walking off with her middle finger in the air  
"BACK TO WORK ALL OF YOU" Nick shouted. At this point Tom didn't even realise everyone was watching

"Wow maybe he's not a womaniser after all" Zoe whispered to Lynda.

"Tom do you want to go into my office with them?" Nick offered  
"Yes please Mr Jordan" Tom said then carried on  
"Oliver, Brooklyn come on" Tom shouted to the nearly three year olds

**So yeah like I said I will probably only do one or two more chapters and leave it there. Thanks for reading,**

**Megan xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Guys! Here's the next chapter it's not that big but it was the right place to stop it :).**

"I didn't no you were married" Nick said  
"I'm not Mr Jordan I got divorced about a year ago found out she was on heroin and sleeping around"  
"Tom I'm so sorry to hear that. I know it's been hard since you were a kid then us losing contact. And Tom no one can hear us in here so please call me Uncle Nick"  
"It has been hard without you there but you had other things to be doing like saving lives and if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here right now with two beautiful children" Tom said whilst helping build a tower with Oliver and Brooklyn. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door,  
"Sorry Mr Jordan but your needed in Resus" A Scouse accent said  
"Ok I will be there now Lynda" Nick said and Lynda went  
"Take as long as you want off I will be able to get a locum"  
"Ok thanks Uncle Nick I will be off in a bit. May go to the restaurant across the road with them"  
"Yeah you disserve it anyway I must go see you later"  
"Yar see you later" Tom said. And with that Nick left  
"Right Kids how about we go get something to eat"  
"Yay" the kids coursed  
"Come on then lets tidy up"

**Hope you injoyed please R&R and tell me what you want to happen :),**

**Megan xx **


	8. Chapter 8

**I know what your thinking wow another update! Say thanks too my teachers as there the ones who havnt been giving home work. This will probably be the only chapter tonight as I have to revise for a science test :/ please enjoy and R&R,**

**Megan xx**

Tom and the kids had just ordered there meals at 'Ye old Tavern' which was across the road from the ED. Tom was finding out a lot of things about his kids because the last time they had saw their dad was at their second birthday and because they were premature they had delayed speech and so could talk much. He's learnt things like there not potty trained yet which is surprising as they are starting nursery after the summer which is about a month away.  
"Sit down" Tom said as Oliver was standing on the chair,  
"No" he replied in an innocent voice. Tom picked him up and sat him on his chair but he soon stood back up,  
"I will ask for a high chair if you don't sit down" Tom said but he wouldn't sit back down,  
"Waiter" Tom yelled and he came over  
"How can I help you"  
"Can I get a high chair please"  
"Yes sure " a couple of minutes he came back with the chair,  
"Here you go"  
"Thanks" Tom replied and put Oliver in the chair and he instantly started crying,  
"I did warn you". Then there food came. Tom had steak and chips and the kids had chicken nuggets and chips each. They had just finished eating when some of the ED gang came over,  
"Waiter" tom called  
"Yes"  
"Can I have the bill please"  
"Coming right up" he said and a couple of minutes later he came back  
"Here you go. Will you be paying by cash or card"  
"Cash"  
"That will be £22.50 please"  
"Here you go"  
"I will be back with your change now"  
"Don't worry its only £2.50"  
"Thanks"  
And with that Tom left.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's another chapter was planning to update earlier but my day consisted of:**

**Catching up on CIN, cleaning a rabbits cage, chasing two bunnies around stopping them chewing a telephone wire and then watching a couple of the bill episodes. **

**All prices are what they are in the shop I looked so weird on my phone looking at Mamas and Papa :/. anyway enjoy and please R&R,**

**Meg xx**

After a walk home because Tom couldn't use his car as he didn't have any car seats. He found a small ish black bag full with a few bits and bobs for the kids it contained:  
Nappies  
Wipes  
Soft toys  
A couple of cars and dolls  
And a couple of blankets  
"Lets get these inside and then lets go shopping and get you some toys?"  
"Yay" the kids shouted in sync  
"Come on then" Tom said before picking the children up. His first stop was mammas and papas to get a cheap pram as they wont be needing it that long now and a couple of car seats. Tom had found the ones he wanted and got a couple of baby reins as well he would be coming back once he got his car to buy some more,  
"That will be £119.50 for the push chair and £242.80 for two car seats.  
And £40 for the reins Altogether £402.30. Will you be paying by cash or card?"  
"Card please"  
"Ok Sir can you enter your pin... Here's your receipt Sir have a nice day  
Gosh this is going to be an expensive day. Tom thought. Lucky enough Tom had phone Nick asking to bring his car around. By the time he came out Nick was sat in Toms car waiting for him,  
"Thanks Uncle Nick"  
"Your welcome. Been spending some dough ai?"  
"Yeah a double seated pram, Two car seats and two reins"  
"Kids are expensive"  
"Arnt they just" Tom said as he finished fitting the second seat in the car. And strapped the children in.  
"I will drive" Tom said  
"Fine. Oh and i'm coming shopping with you"  
"You don't have too its your afternoon off"  
"I want to and I will"  
"There's no point arguing" Tom said and drove off into town. They decided to go into kiddi care and bought a couple of white toddler beds which were £71.99 each they also got 2 white potty sets that included,  
A reward chart  
Potty  
Toilet seat  
Training pants and stickers.  
They also got a pink peppa pig duvet set for Brooklyn and a blue George from peppa pig duvet set for Oliver. He also got them bead frames were you move the beads around the metal bars. He got some balance bikes, slides, them plastic cars, a sandpit and them plastic kitchens you get. The Bill was very expensive but its worth it to see there face when there all put together. He then went into a furniture shop to get some cupboards and draws. It was lucky really that he bought a 4 bedroom house with a pity large garden. Last but not least they were going to Primark to get some clothes for them Primark sell really nice well made clothes for cheap prices. He bought Oliver this cookie monster onzie which said 'who ate the last cookie?' And Brooklyn had a peppa pig onzie. He also bought other clothes for them. They were now exhorsted and were going to have fish and chips then head home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys short chapter but I have started righting the next chapter anyway thanks for reviewing please keep them coming,**

**Megan xx**

After a lovely fish and chips they were all about to got to bed. Nick would be staying the night as he lives and hour away and the children would be sleeping in Toms bed for the night as he was too tired to put there beds up.

It was a lovely morning for a change in Holby the birds were singing and the sun was actually in the sky. Nick walked downstairs and was surprised to see Tom actually awake,

"Alright Thomas"

"Yes thanks Uncle Nick want a cuppa"

"Go on then if you're having one"

"Here you go" Tom said

"Thanks. Where's the kids?"

"There in the room watching Peppa Pig"

"Tom you can have as long as you want off"

"Its alright I got a day group sorted and I will only do half a shift if that's what you want"

"Yes I do and don't worry about day care I got the day off again because Zoe's being consultant today"

"You and Zoe seem close anything you want to tell me?"

"Were just friends Thomas just friends"

"So basically your stuck in the friend area" Tom said and Nick nodded making Tom laugh,

"Right I better be off"

"Breakfast" Nick said

"I will get it on my way in"

"You better"

"I will. See you later kids" Tom said hugging them and then left.


	11. Chapter 11

After a quick drive to the ED. Tom walked into the ED ignoring all the looks he was getting from other members of the ED that witnessed yesterdays event,  
"Tom" Zoe called  
"Yeah" Tom replied  
"Is everything ok?"  
"Yeah everything is fine thanks Zoe I just want to do my job"  
"Ok but rember you got half day today and if you need to talk my doors always open"  
"Thanks Zoe" Tom said and walked into the staff room and collected his scrubs. The day went pretty smoothly part from a few 'are you all right' questions from staff. But it had also been good because he had got Sam's number after they got talking in the staffroom,  
"I'm home Uncle Nick" Tom shouted then saw a note on the side:  
Gone to treat Oliver and Brooklyn too some ice cream,  
Uncle Nick.  
Tom thought he mais well start on their bed rooms. For now in till their bedrooms are done they would be in Toms room. First he started on Oliver's room he had a really nice design. He was going to paint all the walls sky blue then paint clouds on the roof and in a corner paint a sun then paint hills on the walls. The lamp shade would be a paper balloon with a basket coming off it. Also hanging off the roof would be birds and planes. The carpet would be green. In Brooklyn's room one wall would be lilac with her name would be on in big letters with rabbits, hamsters, dogs and cats surrounding the letters on the other walls there would be too pink walls and a lilac one. The lamp shade would be a rabbit. Going all way around the walls would be pink fairy lights as she is scared of the dark. The carpet would be slightly darker purple with a fluffy pink rug in the middle. By time he got half of Oliver's room done Nick came home,  
"Thomas" nick shouted  
"Up here". I will be down in one minuet Tom shouted  
"Ok" Nick replied. Within a couple on minutes Tom came back down the stairs,  
"Daddy" Oliver and Brooklyn shouted at the same time and ran over to Tom giving him a hug,  
"Did you have a good time with Uncle Nick" Tom asked  
"Yes" They both reply  
"Say thank-you Uncle Nick" Tom said  
"Thank-you Uncle Nick" they tried to say but as their speach is still not fully developed it came out a bit babaly but you could still understand them,  
"You're very welcome. You were very good. I better leave now I got work in the morning" Nick said  
"In other words you're going to meet Zoe" Tom said and Nick blushed  
"You better not leave her waiting I have heard her mean side is very mean" Tom said  
"Yes see you if not tomorrow the next day" Nick replied  
"Olly, Brooklyn say goodbye to Uncle Nick" Tom said  
"Bye Uncle Nick" they both said  
"See you all" Nick said and left.

**Hey guy's! Sorry for the long wait I was in Wizard Of Oz last week and on Friday the 13th I came down with an ear infection and a bug it was the final night of Wizard and yet I still went lol! Any way if I don't update before Christmas the Merry Christmas and a happy new year. ****(feliz navidad, prospero ano y felicidad),**

**Megan xx**


End file.
